


the end of us

by goceng_gocap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goceng_gocap/pseuds/goceng_gocap
Summary: seakan-akan malam itu memang tercipta untukku dan untukmu --mana mungkin aku lupa.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 9





	the end of us

Jogja, pukul dua pagi. Dingin gerimis menambah sejuknya malam, dan dia; kontradiktif semua variabel diatas, menjelma menjadi hangat lewat peluk tanpa aba aba, tanpa kata. Sunyinya memecah hingar bingar lampu jalan dan beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, tangannya menyelusup perlahan melalui sela-sela jari jemari; seperti meminta izin, sesuatu yang sebenarnya selalu dia punya, dan ushijima, ushijima, ushijima;

mana mungkin aku lupa. 

Pun sama halnya tentang bagaimana tak ada satupun dari kita yang melepaskan genggaman tangan satu sama lain, berdansa mengikuti alunan sesuatu di jogja yang juga kita ciptakan sendiri; seakan-akan malioboro malam itu memang tercipta hanya untukmu dan untukku. Tak jelas nada apa yang terdengar samar kau lantunkan, tapi aku tetap terbawa pada irama dansa yang kita buat bersama. Aku tak tahu apakah ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat atau tidak, dan aku tak peduli; 

Karena saat itu, kau mengunciku, aku menguncimu, dan tak satu pun dari kita ingin melepaskan diri. 

Ushijima,  
mana mungkin aku lupa

Tentang dinginnya malam itu. Tentang cangkir-cangkir kopi yang kita bagi sampai tiga jam ke depan. Tentang bagaimana akhirnya hal itu terucap jua, lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan; lebih sulit dari yang kau kira. 

"Tooru," kau menyebut namaku, sementara ucapanmu selanjutnya membuatku berharap tuli untuk saat itu juga. 

"Orangtuamu pasti tahu yang terbaik untukmu," 

biarkan aku tuli, biarkan aku tuli.

"Dan orang itu, bukan aku."

tapi nyatanya, aku tidak. 

Lalu setelah itu, semuanya terasa lebih cepat. Lupa aku bahwa begitu fajar tiba, maka tak akan ada lagi kita untuk menyatukanmu denganku. Seakan-akan malam tadi hanya bunga tidur yang terbentuk dari khayal imaji tertinggiku--- tapi malam itu nyata, dansa itu nyata, bagaimana kau merengkuhku dalam pelukmu pun nyata; sama nyatanya dengan perpisahan yang selalu aku bantah kebenarannya.

Dan tentang namamu yang kusebut berulang kali dalam hati, aku rapalkan dengan khidmat seperti do'a, dan ushijima, ushijima, ushijima; 

Kalau memang kali ini tak ada lagi kita, aku hanya ingin kau tahu,

mana mungkin aku lupa.

**Author's Note:**

> halo, ini pertama kalinya nulis di ao3 wkwkwk. sori kalau feel-nya ga dapat '-') masih belum terlalu ngerti, maafkan kalau ada salah salah kata atau typo yaa. happy reading everyone! semoga suka :)


End file.
